


Розы для самой красивой девочки школы

by LizziRiver



Category: Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crossdressing, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Сет Роген давно ненавидел Зака Эфрона. Семья Франко начинала ненавидеть Сета Рогена. Зак Эфрон просто хотел, чтобы у всех все было хорошо.





	Розы для самой красивой девочки школы

**Author's Note:**

> оос относительно реальной личной жизни актеров. много мата.

\- Джеймс, ты, блять, не поверишь, - перед носом Джеймса Франко, открывшего дверь после пяти нетерпеливых звонков, была рассерженная физиономия Сета Рогена, даже кудряшки которого торчали в негодовании.  
Джеймс потер лицо рукой и широко зевнул:  
\- Ну проходи, что ли. Пиво будешь?  
\- Естественно, я буду гребаное пиво, - Сет шлепнулся на диван и продолжал грозно смотреть на Франко.  
\- Ну? – Джеймс лениво сделал вопросительный жест.  
\- Знаешь, кто будет сниматься в «Соседях»? Кого они закастили на роль заносчивого ублюдка-студента?  
Франко молча смотрел на него и пытался не уснуть снова.  
\- Этого сладкого мальчика Эфрона. Из гребаных школьных мюзиклов. Ненавижу его!  
\- Серьезно? Расслабься, чувак, не все так плохо. Он же смешной, - Франко отхлебнул пива и потрепал друга по плечу.  
\- Да ни хера он не смешной! – возмутился Роген. – Он двухмерный, как эти твои уродские картины, - он махнул рукой в сторону двух абстрактных полотен в ярких глянцевых рамах.  
\- Во-первых, не оскорбляй художественные произведения, - ткнул в него пальцем Джеймс, - во-вторых, не ври мне, я видел, как ты ржал над «Папе снова 17» и не только ржал…  
\- Эй, это из-за гиговских штучек! – перебил его Сет. – И вообще, ты видел его гребаный пресс? Я точно знаю, эти съемки выльются в тотальный пиздец.  
\- Не переживай раньше времени, - усмехнулся Франко и лениво прищурился. – Вдруг ты его еще полюбишь. Ну, конечно, не так, как любишь меня…  
\- Ну конечно, - пнул его рассерженный Сет, - отсоси, Франко!  
\- В другой раз, детка, в другой раз.  
***

\- Привет, Сет, как ты? Отлично выглядишь, - Зак Эфрон, кажется, не имел права говорить такого, поскольку он сам выглядел просто охуенно и любой комплимент с его стороны казался изощренным издевательством.  
\- Заак, - протянул Сет, пожимая ему руку, - как сам? Ого, да ты прям раздулся на много маленьких мышечных шариков!   
Проклятый Эфрон только улыбнулся в ответ. Потом вдруг снова повернулся к Сету и сказал:  
\- «Ананасовый экспресс» вынес мне мозг, чувак, серьезно, это одна из лучших вещей, что я видел, ты прям мой кумир! Жду не дождусь начала съемок! – он приобнял Сета за плечо и ушел.  
\- Ну да, конечно… - неуверенно протянул Сет. Какого черта делает этот маленький мускулистый засранец?

На вечеринке по поводу начала фильма Сет откровенно скучал. Он немного поболтал с Роуз, потом выпил пару коктейлей, обсуждение предстоящей работы все чаще скатывалось к «это будет суперкруто, чувааак!», и он уже думал свалить по-тихому, как вдруг услышал нечто странное. Он тихо поднялся по лестнице и замер на ступеньках у второго этажа.  
\- Ну и он такой говорит, «Я Сет Роген, чувак, конечно, я тебя ненавижу. Ты себя со стороны видел?». А я ему отвечаю, «Да я с тобой на все сто, я сам ненавижу себя в этих фильмах!». И он мне такой: «вот черт, прозвучало круто, теперь я уже меньше тебя ненавижу». Снова раздался хохот. Сет сам не заметил, как подошел ближе, пока все вдруг не замолкли и не обернулись на него.  
\- О, привет, Сет, - немного смущенно улыбнулся Зак. – Я тут… эмм… вспоминал наше знакомство.  
\- Да, классная история, - сказал Сет, только чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Люди вокруг куда-то делись, и они с Заком остались вдвоем. – Не думал, что ты это помнишь.  
\- Ну, как я мог забыть, - со смешком сказал Зак. Сет хотел ляпнуть что-то резкое, но почему-то сказал:  
\- Принести тебе выпить?  
\- Спасибо, Сет, я не пью, да и мне пора уже. Увидимся!   
Долбанный Зак Эфрон. Рассказывает историю, в которой он сам же выглядит глупо. Смеется вместе со всеми. Изображает его, Сета. И всем нравится, как он это делает. Еще и не пьет! Вот же гребаный хрен.  
***  
\- Ты понимаешь, кто вообще говорит такое? «Ты мой кумир!» Что за дичайшая чушь? И потом изображать меня, перед всеми? Как он вообще додумался это сделать? Человек с кубиками вместо живота!  
\- Эмм, Сет, может, тебе стоит дождаться Джеймса? – Дэйв Франко прислонился к косяку в прихожей и выглядел немного напряженным.  
\- Нет, послушай меня, Дэйв, - говорил Сет, быстрым шагом двигаясь к холодильнику и выуживая оттуда бутылку холодного сидра, - это ненормально!   
\- Мне нравится Зак, он отличный парень, а весь этот разговор какой-то немного стремный. – Дэйв пожал плечами и непонимающе посмотрел на него. - В чем дело, Сет, что, он так плохо изобразил тебя?  
\- Да нет же, как раз наоборот, это было очень круто, в этом-то и косяк, ты вообще слушаешь меня? Он ведет себя очень странно! Он мешает мне его ненавидеть! – Сет запустил руку в волосы и отчаянно их растрепал.  
\- Я не знаю, в чем твоя проблема, Сет! Зак реально классный, тебе нужно просто немного расслабиться, - Дэйв знакомым жестом потрепал его по плечу и мягко подтолкнул к выходу.  
\- Расслабиться, ну да. Гребаные Франко, от вас никакого толку, - пробормотал Сет и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
***

Во время работы над «Соседями» Сету пришлось не раз признать, что Зак Эфрон действительно классный парень. Он отлично импровизировал во время репетиций и съемок, часто поддерживал сумасшедшие идеи Сета, был милым и обходительным с коллегами и всегда снимал рубашку, когда его вежливо об этом просили. Просил почему-то в основном Сет. Ему внезапно показалась привлекательной идея добавить сцен с обнаженным по пояс Заком в кадре. В перерывах между дублями Зак отжимался прямо посреди съемочной площадки, а Сет в совершенстве освоил науку скрытого наблюдения. В один из вечеров, когда официальная часть съемок уже закончилась и на площадке осталось всего несколько человек, они решили сыграть в правду или вызов. Честно говоря, Сет затеял эту игру только с одной, весьма коварной целью.  
\- Итак, Зак, - ухмыляясь, сказал он, – правда или вызов?  
Зак, с бутылкой содовой в руке, слегка наклонил голову и улыбнулся Сету так, что тот внутренне зарычал.  
\- Вызов, - сказал он.  
«Йеей», подумал Сет, а вслух произнес:  
\- Я вызываю тебя пойти в мой трейлер, взять то, что лежит на второй полке в шкафу у двери, надеть на себя только это и выйти к нам сюда.  
Окружающие заулюлюкали.  
Зак смущенно потер лоб рукой, усмехнулся, посмотрел прямо на Сета и сказал:   
\- Хорошо. И лучше бы это был не страпон.  
Сет приготовил камеру на телефоне и стал ждать. Роуз и Дэйв пытались узнать, что он задумал, но он был как кремень. Раздались шаги. Сет повернулся и телефон выпал у него из рук.  
\- Блять, - громко сказал он. Открыл рот. Закрыл его. Снова открыл. – Охуеть.  
\- Нравится? – Зак надел на себя до абсурда нелепо смотревшийся на его накаченной груди сарафанчик с тонкими бретельками, черный парик и идиотский ободок с розовым цветком. И был босиком. И кокетливо отбрасывал фальшивые волосы, падающие ему на лицо. Смеялся и делал сэлфи с Дэйвом. Обнимался с Роуз. Был босиком. Сет не мог отвести взгляд от его ступней, осторожно размышляя, а надел ли Зак вообще трусы. Это была совершеннейшая катастрофа.  
\- Я думаю, пора сворачиваться, у нас есть победитель, - рассмеялась Роуз. Зак послал ей воздушный поцелуй. «Мне пиздец», подумал Сет и нервно засмеялся вместе со всеми. Актеры засобирались к выходу.  
\- Только никакого инстаграма, - крикнул им вслед Зак.   
\- Ты нарушил правила, принцесса, - сказал Сет. – Полка была пуста. Эта была охуенная шутка. Пустая полка. Ты должен был выйти голым.  
\- Вторая полка была пуста, - пожал плечами Зак и сел рядом, отбрасывая волосы все тем же проклятым жестом. – А на третьей лежал этот наряд. Так что я решил развить шутку. Тебе же нравится, когда я так делаю, правда? – и он закинул ногу на ногу.   
У Сета пересохло в горле. Он встал и подошел к Заку очень близко.  
\- Ну, теперь ты должен вернуть мне мой наряд.  
\- Он маловат для тебя, - улыбнулся Зак. – Но если хочешь, можешь помочь мне его снять.  
Сет молча посмотрел на Зака – тот продолжал улыбаться своей смущенной полуулыбкой. Тишина стала невыносимой. Он протянул руку к плечу Зака.  
\- Ахаха, я пошутил, чувак, - внезапно сказал Зак и откашлялся. – Учусь у мастеров. Закину тебе наряд в трейлер через пару минут.   
И он ушел не оглядываясь.   
В кармане у Сета завибрировал телефон. Смс от Джеймса: «Не благодари». Блядские Франко.  
Сет сел на корточки и громко выматерился. А потом еще раз. А потом взял вещи и ушел, стараясь не оглядываться.

***   
\- Нет, я все понимаю, мужик в платье, смешно, ахаха, но блять! Он накрасил губы гребаным блеском. Да у меня такого стояка не было со старших классов, я, блять, живой человек! – Сет сполз на диване еще ниже и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Хмм, ты извини, Сет, это все очень интригует, но я просто хотела дождаться мужа…  
\- Элисон, ты просто послушай. Он вышел. При всех. В блядском сарафане. Босиком. Накрашенный. А потом - что я должен был делать потом? Еще пять минут, и я бы начал издавать те же звуки, что и старшеклассницы из его гребаного фанклуба! - Сет теперь уже просто лежал поперек дивана, упершись ногами в журнальный столик и страдальчески глядя в потолок.  
\- Ты меня извини, Сет, но мне кажется, тебе надо было сделать хоть что-нибудь. А не сидеть там со своим стояком и смотреть на него. Если бы ко мне клеился Зак Эфрон, поверь, я бы забила на Дэйва и не тормозила.  
\- Да пошла ты в жопу, - сказал Сет, правда, без запала. И потом:  
\- На хрен я ему сдался вообще?  
\- Поверь, Сет, я тоже задаюсь этим вопросом, - отрезала Элисон, аккуратно встала с дивана и подошла к спустившемуся со второго этажа Дэйву. – Привет, милый.  
\- Привет, милый! - повторил за ней Сет. – а где Джеймс?  
\- Его нет. И он просил тебе передать «сам иди на хрен».  
Гребаные Франко.  
***   
В дверь Сета позвонили. Точно вовремя. «Он, блять, еще и пунктуальный», подумал Сет и открыл дверь.  
\- Привет! – улыбнулся Зак и приобнял его одной рукой. – Как жизнь?  
«Я хочу трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас прям на этом гребаном кухонном столе, вот какая на хуй моя жизнь».  
\- Да ничего, сам-то как? – Сет не удержал улыбку в ответ, одновременно пытаясь заткнуть свой внутренний голос.  
\- Сценарий для ролика отличный, - сказал Зак, устраиваясь на высоком стуле. Сет разливал по стаканам лимонад.  
\- Правда? Круто! В смысле, круто, что тебе понравилось, - Сет помедлил и повернулся к Заку.   
\- Со строчкой про «держать свой красивый рот закрытым» не перебор?  
Зак странно посмотрел на него, а потом спрыгнул со стула и приблизился к Сету:  
\- Ну почему же, - медленно ответил он, пожимая плечами. – Если тебе нравится мой рот…  
\- Мне очень нравится твой рот, и знаешь, ты бы мог использовать его… Сет вдохнул и потер лицо рукой. Зак выжидающе смотрел на него, улыбаясь уголком рта.   
\- Блять, ну на хуй, Зак, я чувствую себя идиотом. Давай начистоту, ты охуенно горячий, я тебя безумно хочу, в том сарафане ты был самой красивой принцессой, и я не шучу, и если вдруг чисто случайно ты хотел бы мне отсосать, то будь хорошим мальчиком и сделай это прямо сейчас. Или мы можем начать с классического секса на кухонном столе. – Сет поднял взгляд на Зака.  
Тот поднял брови и выразительно посмотрел на него в ответ. А потом улыбнулся и стал медленно расстегивать пуговицы:  
\- Тебе же нравится, когда я без рубашки, - проговорил он в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Рогена.  
Сет выдохнул и прижал Зака к себе, вдыхая сладкий аромат дурацкого дорогого парфюма. Он наклонился к его уху и еле слышно проговорил:  
\- Эфрон, не тормози, твою мать, у меня член сейчас взорвется!  
Зак засмеялся, опустился на колени, и потянулся к его ширинке.   
***  
\- Ты такой охуенный, - сказал Сет, прижимая Зака к себе. Они лежали на полу. – Я официально больше ни капельки не ненавижу тебя. Даже наоборот.  
\- Ну спасибо, - пробормотал Зак ему в плечо. – И когда же ты перестал ненавидеть меня? До или после минета?  
Сет помедлил и немного сильнее прижал Зака к себе:   
\- Когда ты рассказал про первую нашу встречу, на той вечеринке. Когда развил шутку и надел платье. Когда знал, что я подглядываю за твоими отжиманиями и все равно каждый раз делал их у всех на виду. Ты превращаешь в меня в старшеклассника, Эфрон, ты знаешь это? Который запал на самую красивую девочку в школе.  
Зак хмыкнул что-то, неразборчиво, но довольно.  
\- Я знаю, что это все так, поразвлечься. Я не дурак, - продолжал Сет. –У тебя появится красивая жена, как у Дэйва, заведешь кучу симпатичных детишек, может быть, усыновишь камбоджийца. Жена будет прыгать вместе с тобой с парашютом, покорять горы и кататься на скейте. И правильно, я ведь точно не смогу сделать ничего из этого. Нет, стой, дай закончить, - он опять прижал к себе Зака, не давая ему сказать. – Но сейчас, Эфрон, я хочу, чтоб ты знал, ты совершенно и стопроцентно потрясающий. И твои 12 кубиков на животе не имеют к этому никакого отношения.  
\- Сет, ты идиот, - Зак, вырвавшись из его захвата, нежно и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом поцеловал в губы. – Но только для тебя я готов быть самой красивой девочкой в школе. Так что подумай об этом.  
***   
\- Короче, блять, это ты во всем виноват, - Сет отбросил пустую бутылку в угол и ткнул пальцем в сторону Джеймса. – Только ты.  
\- Естественно, - пробурчал Джеймс. – Так ты отсосал ему?  
\- Йеп, - мрачно сказал Сет, ковыряя стол. – И он отсосал мне. И мы трахнулись. Много раз. Да, Джеймс, мы занимались сексом, как взрослые люди, потому что, блять, мы и есть взрослые люди!  
\- Не истери, - сказал Джеймс, подсовывая ему еще одну бутылку пива. – Это же грандиозно. Ты переспал с Заком Эфроном. Наконец-то годы мастурбации на «Школьный мюзикл» принесли свои плоды.  
\- Ой, заткнись, придурок, я не смотрел «Школьный мюзикл», - фыркнул Сет. – Я дрочил на «Папе снова 17». Ну, там же еще гиговские штучки.  
\- В любом случае, чувак, ты счастливчик, - развел руками Франко. - Наслаждайся моментом.   
\- Угу, - отхлебнул пиво Сет. – Пока он не одумается.  
\- Ну если он одумается, помни, я всегда буду любить тебя, - и Франко обхватил его за шею.  
\- Да, – язвительно буркнул Сет, - А ты наденешь для меня сарафан в цветочек и отсосешь мне?  
Джеймс вздохнул и потрепал Сета по волосам:  
\- В другой раз, детка, в другой раз.  
***   
\- С новым годом, чувак! - Дэйв потрепал Зака по плечу и крепко обнял. – Проходи!  
\- Как отметили? О, привет, Элисон!  
\- Все было очень круто, - ответила Элисон за Дэйва и села рядом. — Вот, кстати, тебе подарок, - она протянула длинную коробку, перевязанную малиновой лентой. - Сет передал. Он был на сьемках в новый год и не смог прийти.  
\- О, круто, спасибо! – Зак немного неловко взял коробку. – Я лучше дома открою.  
\- Да, наверное, так будет лучше, - тактично отметила Элисон.  
Дома Зак, почему-то нервничая, аккуратно развязал ленту, открыл коробку и под слоем оберточной бумаги обнаружил точную копию гимнастического купальника, который носила Зендая в их последнем фильме. Рядом лежала белая карточка с надписью What if we could rewrite the stars. Зак усмехнулся и набрал номер на мобильном.  
\- Серьезно, Сет, купальник?  
\- Чувак, все очень серьезно, я больше ни о чем думать не могу, поверь мне, это было так охренительно, я чуть не кончил прямо в кинотеатре. Ты мне нужен.  
\- Но карточка - это слишком, даже для тебя.  
\- Может, мне захотелось романтики, чувак, - от привычного тона в голосе Сета у Зака застучало в висках. Он закусил губу и молчал.   
\- А может я просто задолбался дрочить на экранку отстойного качества и мне нужен неповторимый оригинал, - продолжил Сет тем же тоном. – Скажи спасибо, что я не подогнал грузовик с розами под твое окно.  
\- Спасибо, - засмеялся Зак. – Приезжай!  
\- Да я уже стою под твоими окнами два часа, твою мать, и видел, как ты пришел домой в охренительно сексуальных белых джинсах, открой мне дверь, - произнес Сет и отключился.  
Зак улыбнулся и попытался успокоить дыхание. Под окном и правда обнаружился Сет, беспокойно поправляющий кудрявую шевелюру. Зак открыл дверь и спросил:  
\- Ну и где мои розы?  
Сет поцеловал его в ту же секунду и бесцеремонно стянул с него футболку.  
\- Не ной, Эфрон. Будут тебе розы.


End file.
